


Our Life in Smash University

by BedazzleBlue



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Developing Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sharehouse, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzleBlue/pseuds/BedazzleBlue
Summary: After getting an invitation to Smash University a year ago, Ike finally musters up the courage to join his best friend Marth there. He didn’t know what he was looking for when he arrived but once he spotted the sight of a beautiful blonde man with mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, Ike was done for.Luminary loves his boyfriend Erik ever since he was a new student at Smash University. However it all crumbles down to flames when Arusu is invited to Smash and doesn’t back down a fight trying to win back what he had lost.Insomniac Pittoo follows in his brother’s steps to Smash University. The dark angel holds a steel wall that makes it impossible for anyone to barge it down. Then there’s Shulk, Blyeth’s new teacher’s aid who genuinely cares for the dark angel. Can he be the one to break down Pittoo’s walls and light his soul on fire?
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Eight/Solo (Dragon Quest), Ike (Fire Emblem)/Cloud Strife, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Pit (Kid Icarus), Luminary Hero/ Arusu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontiger/gifts).



> I’m back writing Smash Fanfiction, it’s been a good awhile. How ya guys doing lol

  
  


Ike frowns down at the written directions his best friend Marth sent him to their share house. His eyebrows furrow as he taps his chin.

_Right turn at green bench._

The blunette glances around at his surroundings not finding the said bench in sight. Was Marth drunk when he wrote this? 

“You must be Ike.” A voice creeps up behind him and the man jumps almost three feet in the air.

“Yeah, how do you know?” Ike stares at the sly white haired man. 

“I can tell by the dumb look on your face.” He teases the other with a grin. “Marth sent me here to come get you.” 

_So much for having trust in me._

“Alright, lead the way.” The blunette gestures to the white haired man to guide him to the share house.

  
Ike learns that the man’s name was Robin who happened to be one of Marth’s roommates. He was a second year in college studying medicine. 

“You’re here! I missed you!” The front door bursts open revealing an excited blunette. 

“Um miss you too.” Ike awkwardly returns the hug patting his back. 

“Wow, I see how happy you are to see me.” Marth glares up at the six foot giant placing a hand on his hip.

  
  
Marth shows the blunette around the sharehouse walking down the hallway towards his room. 

“This is the other room which you’ll be sharing with Pit. He’s not here, unfortunately. I think he said he was going to have lunch with his boyfriend.” Marth explains patting the empty bed that was placed against the wall.

“Oh, I thought we would be rooming together.” Ike pouts at his friend.

“We would’ve if you didn’t take a year off!” He pokes the man’s forehead. 

“Okay, okay.” Ike holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Our landowner is pretty laid back. She’s kind and she lets us have parties only if we tell her a week beforehand.” Marth says sitting on the bed. “Maybe we should have one.”

“You know I don’t like parties.” He makes a face at the other.

“Aww come on! It’ll be fun! Let yourself loose, you can be so boring sometimes.” The blunette playfully shakes his shoulders.

“Maybe I like to be boring.” Ike scoffed opening his suitcase. “You can have a party, I just won’t be here.”

“Fine fine.” Marth waves him off. “I guess I won’t tell you when we’re having it.”

  
Before Ike can say anything else, the blunette’s phone rings. Marth answers the call excusing himself walking out of the room.

Ike takes the time to discover the room. He loved tall ceilings which gave the room an expanded appearance plus with his height it was a bonus. The walls were painted a pale baby blue and the natural hardwood floors were beautiful that Ike was afraid to ruin them with his shoes. 

He strolls to the other side of the room that belonged to Pit’s. On his desk he finds a couple of pictures. One of them was a brown haired boy with heavenly white wings and next to him was a blonde haired man in a green tunic giving him a kiss on the cheek. The other picture included the same brown haired angel and next to him was another angel that shared his looks except his hair was jet black and his eyes a scarlet red. From the looks of it, Pit seemed like a friendly person.

_He should be, he’s an angel. Literally._

“Sorry, that was my dumb lab partner. Roy is so infuriating! I really can’t stand him!” Marth huffed pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Ike questions tilting his head like a dog.

“He forgot to do his part of the assignment which is due today and not only that he lost my proposal so I have to do it all over again by tonight. Roy makes everything worse for me.” Marth lets out a sigh.

“Then you shouldn’t have partnered up with him.” 

“I didn’t. Our professor assigned us. I wouldn’t pick him out of free will.” He explains to the blunette. “I should get to the library and finish what Roy destroyed. You’ll be fine without me, right?” Marth pats him on the shoulder.

“Go.” Ike nods his head towards the door. 

The blunette finishes unpacking a couple of hours later. He printed out his syllabus for his online classes since he didn’t sign up in time for classes on campus. 

“Hey, you hungry?” Robin peeks his head out the door.

“Yah, I’m starving.”

“There’s jam and peanut better in the fridge. I have a date and he’s paying for everything. Bye!” The white haired man gives him a wave before walking away like he didn’t break Ike’s heart.

At least he didn’t have to share a room with that asshole. 

  
“Hello? Are you awake? Daijobudesuka?” A soft voice says as a finger pokes the blunette on the side. 

Ike cracks his eyes open staring into a pool of ocean blue eyes with those snow white wings behind them. 

“Do you speak Japanese or English?” The angel questions. 

“English is fine.” The man sits up from the floor stretching his arms above his head. He didn’t even know he had fallen asleep. 

“You must be Marth’s childhood friend.” 

“My name is Ike if he didn’t tell you.” He bows his head at the angel.

“I’m Pit, I’m sorry I didn’t come home sooner to meet you.” The angel pouts at him. “Did you already eat?” 

“Robin asked me the same question except he went to get food without me.” Ike looks up at the ceiling with a confused look on his face. 

“Typical Robin.” Pit rolls his eyes. “I’m sorry, he’s a total jerk but he can be nice when he wants to be. Let’s order a pizza, I’m actually kind of hungry too.” The angel stood up exiting the bedroom.

Ike follows after him into the living room. 

  
The two boys share a large pepperoni pizza as they lounge around on the couch watching cartoons.

“What classes are you taking?” Pit questions the other turning towards him.

“Right now I’m taking English, Japanese History, and Precalculus.” Ike answered before taking a sip of water.

“I failed English twice so I’m taking it again the third time. Did you know it took me five years to learn how to read? I’m still not perfect at it but I’m better than what I used to be.” Pit lets out a chuckle and Ike couldn’t help but smile at him. _Finally someone that’s nice around here._

“I’m not great at English either but Marth promised he’d help me out.”

“He’s amazing at it! I’m so jealous of him. No matter how hard I try, I fail while he can laze around and get a A.” Pit frowns twirling a stand of his brown tufts. 

“Not to be weird or anything but do you have a twin? I saw a picture of you two on your desk.” Ike asks looking down at his feet hoping it wasn’t anything too personal.

“Yeah, that’s my twin brother Pittoo. I’m four minutes older than him.” The brunette bragged. “He goes to school here too but he’s in dorm C.” 

“It must be cool having a twin brother.”

“Trust me, it’s not.” Pit shakes his head. “Pittoo is so irritating not only that he’s the total opposite. He loves dark clothes, he’s intelligent, and he’s rude. Pittoo always acts like he’s better than me.” 

“Maybe being the opposite could be a good thing. I mean I would hate having a brother who acts exactly like me and likes the same stuff as me. I’d find that very annoying.” Ike remarked and Pit stays silent.

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. You don’t have any siblings, do you?” 

“I have a younger sister named Mist back at home.” Ike answered. “I won’t get to see her much now that I’m here. Siblings aren’t suppose to be perfect and I’m sure your brother appreciates you even if he doesn’t say it.” 

“Thanks for your input, Ike. At least my brother is here but your sister is a world away. I’m sorry.” Pit gives him a solemn look.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ike smiled at the brunette shrugging the it off.

  


The next morning, Ike wakes up to the sun ray’s poking through the blinds. He groans getting ready for the day such as taking a shower and brushing his teeth.

Pit was still under the covers in slumber with his arm hanging over the ledge. 

The blunette grabs his backpack before walking out the front door. He strolls through campus towards the old library. If he did his work at home, he would never get things done. 

Ike finds a empty table by the glass windows taking a seat and charging his laptop by the nearest outlet. 

The blunette almost starts on his assignment until his eye catches something more intriguing. Towards his right a few miles away was a blonde haired man on the floor laying on his side. His black tank top was stretched up past his hips revealing his smooth toned lower abdomen. 

Ike never seen anyone as pretty as him before. Why was his heart thumping so hard as if it was going to explode out of his chest? Just the thought of even getting close to the blonde made him anxious. Is this what having a crush is like? 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


“Cloud, we should get going or we’ll be late for our next class.” His room mate Chrom nudges the man on the shoulder. 

Cloud closes his text book shoving it into his back pack and stood up following after the blunette.

“Dude, the guy at that table was staring at you hardcore.” Chrom says to the blonde once they walked out of the library.

“What do you mean?” He raises an eyebrow at the other.

“Like he wanted to fuck you.” The blunette winks his eyes at Cloud who in return rolls his eyes.

“Quit lying.” Cloud pushes past the blunette and he keeps up with his pace. 

“I’m not! He totally was looking at you!” Chrom bumps his shoulder against his. “He was cute too.”

“Then you date him.” The blonde heads into the science building not even opening the door for Chrom. 

  
After class, Cloud ditches Chrom to walk back to the sharehouse. The blunette wanted to grab a bite to eat but Cloud declines rather spending his time to take a nap before work. The blonde worked at a five star restaurant in the evenings and he didn’t come home until midnight. You can say that he was exhausted. His life consisted of school and work, nothing else. 

  
“You’re home early.” His other room mate Joker says from the couch.

Cloud doesn’t say anything fixing himself a glass of water.

“Where’s everyone else?” The blonde questions after chugging his drink.

“Lumi is out with his boyfriend and Pittoo just left for class.” Joker answers to the other getting up from the couch.

His real name was Ren but he encourages the others to call him Joker. Just like Robin, he was a cunning asshole as well either playing tricks on his roommates or teasing them in anyway he can. 

“Don’t worry you’ll have this place for yourself in a hour.” Cloud says taking off his shoes.

“Aww, you’re working today? And I thought we could spend quality time together.” Joker’s lips form into a pout.

“Trust me, I’m upset just as you are.” Cloud sarcastically replied rolling his eyes before heading into his room. 

Cloud wished that he lived in a different sharehouse, preferably one with much better roommates. Pittoo was a emotionally rude brat who would shut himself in his room, Luminary was barely around either in class or hanging out with his boyfriend Eric, and then there was Joker who annoyed the hell out of him. However Chrom may get on his nerves, he wasn’t that bad of a guy. Cloud could say that the blunette was the closet thing to a friend. 

Cloud missed his old friends back home. Reno, Aerith, and Tifa. He would do anything to bring them here in this world but he’s stuck. He’ll just have to deal with it. 

  
  
When Cloud wakes up from his nap, his ears were filled with yelling coming from the kitchen. He groans getting up to change into his work attire and washes his face. 

“If you can’t live up to your promises then you shouldn’t make them at all!” Pittoo screams at the brunette before throwing his backpack out the two story window.

“Are you crazy!? My laptop was in there!” Luminary widens his eyes leaning over the window sill.

“That’s not my problem.” Pittoo shrugs his shoulders before walking past Cloud.

“Wow. Dinner and a show? This must be my lucky day.” Joker says from the breakfast table before digging into his ramen. 

Luminary stomps after Pittoo to their room which ensued to even more yelling and screaming. 

“You know you could help them.” Cloud says to the raven grabbing his house keys.

“I could. But I don’t want to. They’re boys, they’ll figure it out.” Joker waves his hand in dismiss. 

Cloud lets out a sigh before walking out the front door. For once he was actually glad to go to work.

  
  
Halfway there he bumps into a rock hard body making him lose grip of his phone.

“Sorry. Are you okay?” The man says before bending down to grab the device handing it to Cloud.

“I’m fine.” Cloud takes his phone shoving it into his back pocket.

“Hey, don’t you go to Smash University?” The blunette questions and Cloud looks up making eye contact. 

He didn’t expect the man to be handsome with his chiseled face structure, toned arms, and the fact that he was more than a few inches taller than him. If the blonde had hugged him, he would fit right at his chest.

“Yeah, why do you care?” Is what Cloud responded hoping he came off as uninterested. 

“Nothing Um I guess I’ll see you around.” The man nervously rubs the back of his neck before walking past the other. 

_Weirdo._ Cloud scoffs looking over his shoulder.

Ike finds Robin in the living room and he tries to sneak into the bedroom but the white haired man catches up to him.

“How rude of you to not say hi.” The man says crossing his arms against his chest.

“Hi, Robin.” Ike mumbles under his breath.

“Marth told me that you applied for a job interview at Benihana?” 

“Yeah, it’s in two days. What? You going to wish me luck?” The blunette raises an eyebrow at him.

“No but I do hope you get the job. That way when you get fired on the first day, I can laugh at you.” Robin chuckles behind his hand and Ike rolls his eyes before heading to his room. 

Why did Robin pick on him more than anyone else? Was it because he was the new naive roommate? 

  
He notices Pit on his bed with ear buds in trying to read his textbook. Ike almost wanted to ask the angel how his boyfriend and him got together but he didn’t want to bother the brunette.

First thing first is that Ike had to find out that blonde’s name.   



	3. Chapter 3

  
  


“Can you move? You’re in the way.” Pittoo glares at the brown haired man who was standing in front of the fridge.

“There’s a word called _please_.” Luminary scowls back at the dark angel.

“Yah and I have a fist.” The dark angel holds up his clenched fist.

“Alright, I’m tired of this bullshit.” Chrom sighs getting up from the breakfast table standing in between the two boys.   
  


“I want you guys to apologize.” He ordered gripping the hair strands on top of their heads.

“I’m not apologizing to that two timer.” Pittoo refuses scoffing at Luminary and Chrom tightens his grip making the dark angel grimace.

“I’m sorry, Pittoo.” The brunette mutters avoiding eye contact.

“For what?” Chrom adds hardening his grip. 

“Sorry about forgetting to meet you at the library. It was wrong of me and I won’t do it again.”

“Pittoo, you’re turn.” The blunette glances at the dark angel.

“I’m sorry for breaking your laptop. I guess I can give you the money to fix it.” 

“There. Was that so hard?” Chrom lets go of the boys as they rub the soreness on the side of their heads.

“Can’t believe Chrom made us apologize like we’re kids.” Pittoo rolls his eyes grabbing a protein bar from the pantry.

“I know, who does he think he is? Our mom?” Luminary added hitching his backpack on his shoulders.

“Hello? I’m still here.” Chrom holds up a hand but the two had already walked out the door. 

  
  
When Luminary arrives to his culinary class, he finds a stranger in his spot.

“Excuse me, that’s my seat.” The brunette spoke up and the spiky haired man looks up making eye contact with his ocean blue eyes.

_No. God no._

“Oh hey, Ellie. Long time no see.” Arusu gives him a soft smile and Luminary wanted to throw himself out the window. 

“I go by Luminary now. What’re you doing here?” The brunette finds himself asking.

“Smash Uni invited me.” 

“Oh um congrats I guess.” Luminary looks down at the floor and Arusu offers the brunette his seat back.

“It’s okay, I’ll find somewhere else to sit.” Luminary heads to the front of the room taking a seat by the window.

  
  
When the brunette makes it to the sharehouse after five hours of classes, he flops onto his bed glancing up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, you better quit lazing around and get going to your new job.” Chrom knocks on the ajar door standing in the hallway.

“Hmm, I mean I do get free ice cream.” Luminary chuckles before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed getting up to find his work apron in his closet. 

He says good bye to his room mate before taking the train station to the city. All day he couldn’t stop thinking of Arusu. Why out of all people would Smash Uni invite him? There was tons of other colleges he could’ve went to. 

  
“I’m so glad you’re here! It’s going to get busy in a few minutes.” The store owner Rosalina says to the boy patting his shoulder.

Luminary nods his head entering behind the counter. The brunette looks to his right and he almost screams.

“Luminary? Are you following me?” Arusu teases, a smirk crawling onto his face.

“What’re you doing here?” He widens his eyes at the spiky haired boy. 

“I work here.” Erdrick throws his head back letting out a laugh.

And Luminary’s eyes roll back as he immersed himself into the darkness. 

  
  
“Luminary? Luminary? Luminary!” The brunette cracks his ocean blue eyes open as he sits up gasping for air.

“What happened?” He questions glancing up at his surroundings finding Rosalina and Arusu staring down at him with worried faces. 

“You fainted.” Rosalind answers pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. “Are you sick or something?”

“No, I’m fine. I don’t know why I fainted like that. I’m really sorry.” He pouts at her and she shakes her head.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay. Will you be able to work?”

“Of course. I’m fine, I promise.” Luminary stands up on his two feet.

Rosalina nods her head before walking into the back room.

  
“Hey, if any reason you fainted because of me, I’m sorry. I know this is kind of too much to handle.” Arusu says in a low voice behind Luminary.

“Why? My ex boyfriend decided to come to my university and not only that work at the same job as me? What a magical fairy tale.” Luminary sarcastically comments. 

“Look, I’m really sorry about everything. I’m sorry about leaving you to train abroad without a goodbye. I’ll even quit if it makes you feel comfortable.” 

“No. I’m not going to make you quit. Besides we’re adults so I think we can deal with this. It happened a long time ago and besides I already have a boyfriend.” The brunette heads to the front deciding to wipe down the tables.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You’re dating Erik, aren’t you? He’s a good guy, he’s in my Japanese history class.” Arusu musters a small smile.

“We’ve been dating for almost a year now.” Luminary continues to avoid eye contact.

“Well, I hope he makes you happy and that he’s treating you right.” Is what Arusu says before tending to a customer who walked in a few seconds later. 

  
  
  
“Not only is he in my culinary class, we also work together at Rosalina’s ice cream shoppe! It’s like a dream come true!” Arusu expresses to his room mate Solo the following night.

“Ugh, when does this story end?” Solo groans holding his head.

“No no listen!” Arusu nudges his arm to keep his attention. “Ellie fainted at the shop when he basically saw me. I think he has the hots for me, now that I’m a lot better looking than what I used to be back in our younger days.”

“Or maybe you got so ugly, he couldn’t stand you.” Solo remarked and Arusu gives him a look.

“This is sign, Solo!” Arusu stares up at the ceiling with starstruck eyes. “A sign that maybe Ellie and I are suppose to be together!”

“For once I wish I actually have to work today.” The green haired boy mumbles resting his chin on his fist. 

“But there’s one thing that’s keeping me apart from Ellie.” A frown forms on Arusu’s face.

“Oh no.” Solo replied in a monotone voice. 

“He has a boyfriend now. His name is Erik and I don’t want to be the type of person to break them up. Maybe I’ll let nature take its course.” He lets out a sigh. 

Arusu glances to his right noticing that the chair was empty. Typical Solo. 

  
It’s funny that all of his room mates came from the same world as him. Solo grew up in a village just like him while Eight grew up in the slums of the city. Eight was more of the easy going room mate keeping everyone together mentally with his outgoing cheery personality. You can say Solo was a strict person, his life only consisting of work and school. Arusu and Eight can depend on the green haired boy if they wanted someone dead which they hoped it would never be the case. 

Who knew their lives would clash together when they all got invited to Smash Uni?   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! If you enjoy this story, please leave kudos or a comment. I’d really appreciate it (:


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


“Pittoo, Pittoo. Class is over.” His professor, Byleth nudges the sleepy dark angel on the shoulder.

“Sorry.” He mumbles grabbing his things. 

“Are you okay?” The blue haired man questions. 

“I’m fine.” Pittoo shakes his head.

“Be sure to be here tomorrow. I’ll finally be having my student aid who will start having sessions after class. Maybe you could attend one of them.” Byleth announces erasing the questions on the white board.

  
The dark angel stays silent zipping up his backpack walking out of the classroom.

“Hey, right on time.” Luminary sneaks up behind the other linking arms with him.

“I dozed off in class.” Pittoo mumbles to the brunette. 

“Well if you stop sleeping at three in the morning, you wouldn’t have.” The boy scolds the dark angel. 

“Don’t you have to go to work or something?” He frowns at the other releasing from the brunette’s grip.

“Nope, today is my off day.” Luminary gives him a grin.

  
From the corner of his eye, Pittoo makes eye contact with Erik who in returns holds a finger up to his lips. 

The two walk in silence around campus and Erik makes his move to sneak up behind Luminary. 

“Not funny, Erik!” The brunette squeals covering his waist. 

“It’s very funny.” He kisses the other on top of his head. “You guys heading to the house?”

“I am.” Pittoo answered crossing his arms against his chest.

“Are you going to be a good boyfriend and walk me home?” Luminary holds out his hand.

“Sure, why not?” Erik smiles at him before grabbing it.

Pittoo stays silent immersing himself into Luminary and Erik’s conversation about their classes. However Erik did mention a party at a friend’s house.

“You’re coming.” Luminary glances at the dark angel.

“The hell I’m not!” He barked at the other clenching his fists.

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Take a break.” Erik adds. 

“And if you don’t like it, you can always leave since it’s at a dorm. It’s not that far of a walk.” Luminary assures and Pittoo lets out a sigh.

“Okay, fine. What’s the worse that can happen?”

  


They make it at the share house a couple of minutes later.

Pittoo walks inside leaving Luminary and Erik on the front porch.

“Erik, go home. You know our landlord doesn’t allow outside guests.” Luminary chuckles trying to push the blunette away. 

“Tell your landlord that her rules suck.” Erik whispers to the other. “Can you give me a quick tour, at least?”

“Fine.” Luminary gives in opening the door for Erik.

  
“Hot damn! This place is twice the size of my dorm. Not fair.” Erik glances at his surroundings of the open kitchen, the glass windows of the living room and the tall ceilings.

“Shhh. Come on, I’ll show you my room.” The brunette grabs his hand leading him to the hallway.

“So you share this with Pittoo?” Erik looks the room up and down.

“Yah, he sleeps in that bed.” He points at the bed that was pushed against the wall on the left side of the room.

“Hey! How come you never wear this thong for me?” Erik picks up a thin piece of red fabric.

“Erik, that’s a headband.” Luminary rolls his eyes snatching it from him.

“How about this tube top?” The blunette smirks holding up a larger piece of fabric.

“That’s a scarf.” Luminary crosses his arms against his chest.

“Okay, you’re getting it!” Erik tackles the brunette onto the bed attacking his sides. 

“Hahahahahahaah! Please, not there! Ahahaha!” Luminary squeals in laughter underneath Erik’s weight as the blunette’s fingers reach up to his ribs.   
  


“Fuck no!” A new voice cry’s out and they turn to glance at Pittoo who had his eyes shut tight.

“Don’t worry. We weren’t doing anything. Erik was just leaving.” Luminary pushes the blunette off of him. 

“Why can’t I stay? It’s not like the landlord is going to find out.” Erik whispers to Luminary before giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Unless you count Joker, our other room mate. He’s a total snitch.” Pittoo adds rolling his eyes. 

“Fine fine.” Erik waves him off standing up and Luminary walks him out to the front door.   
  


“Hmm, is that an outside guest?” Chrom playfully wiggles his eyebrows at Erik as he walked across the street.

“What? Are you going to tattle tale to the landlord?” Luminary gives him a look.

“No, I’m not Joker.” He chuckles shaking his head and the brunette lets out a sigh in relief.

  
  
Pit congratulates the blunette on earning the cook position of Benihana. Marth squeals in delight knowing that he’ll be able to bring home bunch of free food.

“Have a great first day!” The angel gives him a hug.

“I’ll try.” Ike pats him on the head before walking out of the sharehouse.

The train ride was a little nauseous to the city. There was always crackheads, prostitudes and just plain weirdos. One guy asked Ike if he could take his shoes off so he can take pictures of his feet. Ike got off at the next stop even if it meant he had to walk to work for the next ten minutes. 

Ike puts on his apron heading towards the back. He barely even got to meet any of his coworkers. Well, there was Snake who was another one of the cooks. Ike only knew him because he would see the man around campus. Plus Marth had the biggest crush on him for some reason.

Snake passes a steak over for Ike to chop up and and the blunette’s eyes catch a spike of blonde hair.

It’s him! 

The blonde grabs a few dishes from the other cooks carrying them out to the front. He must be a waiter.

  
“Hey, get your head out of your ass and start cutting.” Snake snaps at the blunette.

“Right. Sorry.” Ike shakes his head focusing his attention back to the steak.

“What’s wrong with you?” The brunette questions making a face at the other.

 _“I think I might like someone.”_ He says in a low voice staring at the white tile floors as his heart thumped nonstop.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


“Wait! The party is at your dorm?” Luminary asks Arusu that following night as they stand around for a train ride home.

Rosalina had already closed up the shop a half hour ago.

“Yah. Did Erik not tell you?” He raises an eyebrow at him.

“No, he never mentioned it.” Luminary shakes his head. “But I didn’t say I wouldn’t go. Plus I invited my friend Pittoo and his brother to come.” 

“It’s going to be fun. Eight is bringing all the drinks.” He winks at the brunette.

“What about Solo?”

“He has to work unfortunately. Can’t you believe that he scheduled himself to work on the day of our party?” Arusu rolls his eyes and Luminary couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I think I can believe that.” He nods his head.   
  


Shortly the train arrives and Arusu follows Luminary into the vehicle.

“Stand over there.” Arusu orders to the brunette slightly pushing him away by a creepy middle aged man. 

“I can protect myself.” He whispers to Arusu.

“I know you can but I’m just trying to help.”   
  
Arusu watches the brunette into his sharehouse not leaving until he was safely inside. Luminary rolls his eyes at the man watching him walk away in the opposite direction.

“Ooo. Who’re we watching?” Joker appears behind Luminary’s shoulder glancing out the window.

“Nobody. They already left.” The brunette closes the blinds before heading into the kitchen.

“Your scrumptious boyfriend came here looking for you.” The raven teases patting Luminary on the head. “He’s excited for the party Saturday night, he’s picking you up.”

“Are you not going?”

“Hmm I could but when do I ever get this whole place to myself for a night?” Joker hums tapping his chin. 

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna lounge in your underwear.” Luminary makes a face.

“Correct!” 

“At least don’t put your nasty germs on the furniture.” The brunette pushes past the raven heading into his room.   


  
The following morning, Pittoo drags himself to campus. He barely got any sleep last night, this week he just couldn’t close his eyes for a good minute. The raven almost wanted to tell his counselor the next time he saw him but he didn’t want to worry the man.

“Good afternoon class.” Professor Byleth announces to his Calculus students. 

Pittoo rests his fist on his chin and he notices a new student sitting in a desk adjacent from the professor’s. His blonde hair fell into his ocean blue eyes as he wrote in a work book. 

A few girls gawk at the man and Pittoo couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“As you can see this is my new teacher’s aid, Shulk. Every Wednesday he will be having sessions after class to review the material and he’s here for any questions you have on your assignments.” Byleth introduces the blonde who in returns smiles and waves at the students. 

_He better not bother me._

Once class had ended Pittoo tries to make his way out the door but the professor called him to his desk. The dark angel huffs under his breath wondering what Byleth wanted with him. 

“Pittoo, this is the second time you failed an exam.” The professor says with a worried look plastered on his face. “You used to do so good on them.”

“I haven’t been going to my therapist lately. He’s out of town and I’m out of my prescription pills.” Pittoo explains to the man and he in returns gives him a business card.

“Go see the campus therapist. I’m sure he can take care of you. Shulk, can you help take Pittoo there, please?” Byleth glances at the blonde haired man. 

“No, I’m fine.” Pittoo shakes his head but Shulk had his arm wrapped around the angel’s shoulders.

“Come on, mate.” 

“I can find it myself.” Pittoo rudely pushes Shulk off of him walking out the door.

“I need to make sure that you get to the office okay. Professor has been worried about you.” Shulk remarked to the dark angel walking beside him.

“Why does he care?” He rolls his eyes at the other.

“He’s your teacher, he cares about all of his students. I would feel the same way too.” 

“Tch, I’m just fine.” Pittoo mumbles but he loses his balance falling to his knees. He glances around finding nothing but a cloudy vision and he tries to stand up but his body felt heavy as if it was being dragged under by an anchor.

The last thing he sees is Shulk’s anxious face before being enveloped into the darkness. 

  
  
“Is he going to be okay?” Pit questions the campus doctor with Link standing behind him.

“Yes, he will be fine. Your brother probably won’t wake up for while, he has a tremendous lack of sleep.” The man says placing a hand on Pittoo’s forehead. 

“How long does he have to stay here?” Link asks.

“I’ll keep him until he wakes up. Do you know if he was taking any medication?” He glances at the two.

“No, none that I know of.” Pit shakes his head. “I didn’t know he was sick.”

“Your brother is having trouble sleeping. At least that’s what his professor has been telling me, he’s always dozing off in class and he comes everyday with bags. When he wakes up, you should talk to him about that.” The doctor explains before shooing Link and Pit out of his office.

“I can’t believe my brother is an insomniac.” Pit says as they walk around campus. 

“Maybe he’s stressed about something. Theres a reason why he’s not getting any sleep.” Link suggests wrapping an arm around Pit’s waist.

“I begged and begged the landlords to let us be in a dorm together first thing when we moved here. I was afraid something like this would happen. My brother is just not capable of taking care of himself.” 

“Has he always had issues with sleeping?” Link glances at the brunette.

“Kind of.” Pit answers shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, he always sleeps really late by that I mean maybe one in the morning. It’s not like he was busy doing anything, he would stare at the ceiling as if he was trying to fall asleep. Hopefully the doctor can prescribe some medicine that can make him sleep.” 

“You can try talking to Luminary. I know those two are good friends, maybe he might know what’s wrong.” The Hylian adds as they stop at Pit’s sharehouse. 

“True but I don’t know. Those two are on and off. One day they’re friends and the next day they’re not. I can’t rely on that. What I do know is that once Pittoo wakes up, I’m giving him hell.” Pit unlocks the front door and Link stops him gripping his wrists.

“Now now, I know how much you want to scream at him but you have to try to understand Pittoo. I know he doesn’t want you to worry about him because he thinks you’re the mom which is exactly how you’re acting. Please be soft with him, okay?” The blonde kisses him on the forehead. 

“Hmm, fine. Only because you said so.” Pit smiles at the other wrapping his arms around his neck to give him a kiss. “Thanks for coming with me.” 

“It’s not a problem at all.” Link pulls into another kiss before someone claps their hands interrupting them.

“Excuse me, you’re blocking the doorway lovebirds.” Robin stands behind Link with his suitcase.

They scoot over making way for the white haired man.

“I’m sorry you have to live with him.” Link makes a face at the wizard.

“Trust me, it’s not easy.” Pit scoffed. “Do you want to come inside? Ike won’t be home for another couple of hours.” 

Link smirks at the brunette as they head inside the share house.

  
  
When Pittoo wakes up, the bright white walls pierce his scarlet eyes. He groans sitting up from the infirmary bed.

“Oh good. You’re awake!” 

Pittoo widens his eyes at the blonde who was sitting in the waiting chair by the windows.

“Why the hell are you here? Where am I?” Pittoo panics glancing at his surroundings.

“Woah woah. You’re okay.” Shulk places his hands on the angel’s shoulders. “You’re at the nurse’s office. The doctor is with another patient, I came by to see how you were doing.” 

“Okay, you can leave now.” Pittoo gestured to the door. 

“If you’re having trouble with Calculus, please come to my sessions. I promise it’ll help you out a lot.”

“I’m not having trouble with the class.” The dark angel clenches his teeth. 

Before Shulk can say anything else the doctor steps into the room. Shulk finds that it’s his cue to leave and Pittoo sighs in relief. 

The doctor prescribes him a new bottle of antidepressants such as Prozac and small dose of sleeping pills to take once every three nights (Ambien). 

  
  
“Hey, I heard you went to the nurse. Are you okay?” Luminary asks the dark angel who entered the kitchen.

“I’m fine. I just passed out.” Pittoo shrugs him off. 

“Also, you have a new Australian hottie in your classroom. I saw him walking in the hallway.” The brunette winks at the other who rolls his eyes.

“He’s the new teacher’s aid.” Pittoo explained. “And also an annoying piece of shit.”

“I’m sure you don’t mean that.”

“He was the one who took me to the nurse’s office and he wouldn’t leave me alone like I was some weakling.” The dark angel grumbles clenching his fists. 

“Well, maybe it’s a sign that he likes you.” Luminary suggestively wiggles his eyebrows at him. 

“Forget it.” Pittoo pushes pat the brunette heading to their bedroom.

“Come on, Pittoo. This could be your chance to have a cute boyfriend.” Luminary repeatedly whacks the angel on the shoulder.

“I don’t have time for a boyfriend.” He says sitting on his bed opening his laptop to start on his economics homework. 

“Yah you say that but one day that’ll change.” The brunette smirks before turning on the lamp.

And Pittoo hopes that day never comes. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoy this story! (:


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


“Pit, come on! You have to go!” Marth flails his arms at the angel who was piled up under the covers.

“Marth, I’m sick. There’s no way I can go to the party tonight.” The brunette coughs.

“I can’t go by myself!” He hops onto the bed beside Pit.

“I thought Ike was going.”

“He is but let’s face it. He’ll want to go home in thirty minutes. He’s not the type of guy you bring to parties.” Marth sighs shaking his head.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun and maybe you can take the opportunity to meet new people.” The angel gives him a soft smile. “Link is going without me.”

“I know but it just won’t be the same.” The blunette pouts and he lets the angel rest before changing his clothes for the night.

  
  
He finds Ike in the living room waiting for him.

“You ready to party?” Marth nudges Ike on the arm.

“Sort of.” He lightly chuckles but he’s only going because he heard rumors that the said blonde Cloud would be there.

“I was surprised when you said you were gonna go. What changed your mind?” The blunette questions as they walked to dorm F. 

“Oh uh.” Ike ponders glancing up at the night sky. “I just wanted to meet some new people, you know?” 

“Yeah, I guess I’m gonna have to since Pit isn’t going.”

“You act like it’s the end of the world.” He chuckles at his friend.

“Pit and I always go to parties together. It’s our thing.” Marth whines. “He’s my wingman. Literally.” 

“Well, I’ll be your wingman for tonight.” Ike jokes bumping his shoulder with his.

“Yeah right.” The other scoffs playfully rolling his eyes as they arrive at the sharehouse.

  
The door opens revealing an exuberant redhead.

“Oh my. Look at what the cat dragged in.” Roy smirks at the blunette in particularly at Marth.

“I’m outta here.” He turns on his heel but Ike grips his wrist. 

Marth glares at the redhead as they enter the sharehouse.   
  


“Who’s he?” Ike questions raising an eyebrow at Marth. 

“That’s my annoying lab partner I was telling you about.” Marth mumbles under his breath watching Roy take a swig of his beer. 

“Oh. He looks nice.” He shrugs his shoulders but Marth shakes his head.

“Trust me. It’s all an act.” 

Marth leaves Ike to talk to a couple guys from his English class and the blunette stands against the wall scanning his eyes for a certain blonde. 

  
  
Luminary watches his friend chug down a second can of beer and he makes a face. The dark angel was seriously gonna be at his limit pretty soon.

“Hey, you enjoying the party?” Arusu nudges him on the arm. 

“Oh! Yah! It’s nice.” The brunette pulls himself back into reality taking a sip of his water.

They stay silent for a good minute letting the dance music fill their ears.

“You look good tonight.” Arusu breaks the awkward silence and Luminary couldn’t help but blush. All he was wearing is a olive green sweater and jeans, nothing special.

“Thanks.” He mutters avoiding eye contact.   
  


“There you are!” Erik sneaks up behind the brunette wrapping his arms around his waist. “Oh? I didn’t know you guys knew each other.”

“Yeah we used to d-“

“We’re in the same culinary class.” Luminary shortly cuts off the other.   
  
“That must be rough. Does Lumi blow up anything in there?” Erik jokes glancing at Arusu.

“Hahaha no. Why? Is he a bad cook?” The brunette lightly chuckles and Luminary never had wanted to slap the both of them until now.

“Definitely.” The blunette nods his head. “He can’t even boil water right.”

“Why don’t you get yourself something to drink, Erik?” Luminary shoves his boyfriend in the kitchen.

“That was kind of mean.” Arusu gives the brunette a look.

“Sorry, I didn’t signed up to get roasted by my boyfriend and my ex boyfriend.” He sighs rolling his eyes.

“Yeah about that. How come Erik doesn’t know? I feel like you would’ve told him.” Arusu raises an eyebrow at Luminary. 

“It wouldn’t have mattered plus it was nothing, okay?” 

“So those few months we spent together really meant nothing to you?” He corners Luminary against the wall and the brunette holds his breath.

“It was nothing.” Luminary says looking him dead in the eye before heading to the dance floor.

The blunette pulls Luminary close wrapping an arm around his hip. A random guy hands Luminary a shot of tequila and the brunette shrugs his shoulders as he chugs the whole glass. 

Erik cheers for his boyfriend slapping him on the back. Luminary smiles at the other smashing his lips against his for Arusu to see how much they were in love. This is what the brunette needed. A fun night out with the person who meant the world to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy the story (:


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


“You forgot this.” Someone taps Ike on the shoulder and he feels his soul leave his body staring into those icy blue eyes. 

“Uh um I erm thanks.” Ike manages to say grabbing his phone from the blonde. 

“It’s no problem.” He turns on his heel to walk back inside.

“Hey!” Ike calls out and the other looks back at him. _Say something. Anything!_ “Uh wanna hear a joke?”

“A joke?” The blonde was taken aback with his furrowed eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” The blunette rubs the back of his neck. “Lets see uh why did the teddy bear say no to dessert?” 

“I don’t know.” He gives him a look.

“Because he was stuffed. Get it? Stuffed!” Ike lets out a laugh slapping his knee while the blonde just stares at him.

“You creep me out.” The blonde remarked before trying to open the door but Ike presses his hand against the glass.

“Wait I got a better one.” 

“Please, just get away from me before I drop kick you.” His ice cold blue eyes shoot him a glare. 

_This is bad._ He should just keep his mouth shut.

“Let’s start over. The name’s Ike.” He holds out his hand.

“Cloud. I’m not shaking your hand.” The blonde stares at Ike’s stretched out hand as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Since when do you work at Benihana?” Cloud raises an eyebrow crossing his arms against his chest.

“Basically a week now. I’m one of the cooks but it’s okay I know you’re busy trying to serve everyone and making sure all the orders are right.” 

“Sorry, if it makes you feel any better I only know the names of two people so far at the restaurant and you’re one of them.” The blonde says to the blunette before heading back inside to the party and Ike’s heart bursts with excitement. God! Why did he feel like such a high school girl at the moment? 

  
  
  
Luminary goes through door to door in the sharehouss trying to find Pittoo. He arrived here with him so he should leave him with him as well! Where could he possibly be?

“Hey, I’m sure your room mate is okay. Maybe he went home.” Erik assures patting Luminary on the shoulder.

“I think I should get home too. I have to work tomorrow anyways.” The brunette heads towards the front door but Erik places a hand on top of his head.

“Your roommate is fine, in fact I saw him leaving the party with some blonde dude. Stay here and party with me. We never get to have fun together anymore, Lumi.” Erik pouts kissing Luminary on the lips.

“I know but I need to make sure Pittoo is alright. He was drinking a lot tonight and I don’t want anything bad to happen to him. It’s my fault he was here in the first place. What if that blonde guy kidnapped him or molested him or something? I have to get out of here.” Luminary pushes past the blunette but Erik grips his wrist pulling him back.

“No. I want you to stay here with me.” The man ordered in a sharp tone and Luminary whipped his head around to look at him to make sure he heard what he said was right. He never once heard Erik boss him around like that.

  
“Let go!” The brunette shoves Erik off of him and the man loses his balance placing his hand on the wall to keep him up. 

Luminary sprints out of the door running down the sidewalk to the sharehouse. 

  
When he makes it to the building, he pants jiggling the keys into the knob.

Inside he finds Joker in the rocking chair watching some cartoon on tv. Hogging the couch was none other than Pittoo sprawled out like a child.

Luminary falls into his knees sighing in relief that his friend made it home okay. 

“Damn, was the party that bad?” Joker raises an eyebrow at the brunette. “First Pittoo then you?” 

“I was worried sick about him. I couldn’t find Pittoo anywhere, I thought the blonde guy he left with kidnapped him or something.” Luminary sits on the couch letting Pittoo rest his head in his lap.

“Oh you mean Link? He was the one who brought him here a half hour ago.” The raven mentions and Luminary widens his eyes at him.

“That’s weird. Erik knows Link, wouldn’t he have said it was him?”

“Hey, when Link isn’t wearing that green tunic and hat. He’s a whole different person. A hot one in fact.” He smirks to himself and Luminary shuddered.

“You do know he’s dating Pit? Pittoo’s brother?” 

“Ugh I know. He can do so much better.” Joker scoffed before announcing that he was going to bed early tonight. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Luminary whispers to the dark  
angel holding him close. 

  
  
Pit groans at the sun rays peeking through the blinds near Ike’s empty bed. Link snuggles near the angel nuzzling his face in his neck.

“Hmmm Link, that tickles.” The angel softly giggles at the fingers stroking his sides. 

Last night after dropping off his brother, the Hylian decided to spend the night at Pit’s sharehouse since it was a few blocks away. Plus half of his clothes are here due to Pit stealing them. 

Link pulls the brunette close to him, his fingers squeezing into his hip making Pit squeal. The angel intertwines his fingers with Link’s holding them towards his chest. Pit’s phone chimes and he reaches for it on the night stand. 

He lets out a gasp. “Shoot! I’m supposed to go to the library today!” 

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Link groans laying his head back onto the pillow.

“I wish but if I don’t get this assignment done for Monday, I’ll fail.” Pit kisses his forehead before getting ready for the day. 

On his way to school, he bumps into Pittoo. 

“Pittoo. We need to talk.” Pit ordered grabbing his brother’s wrist.

“Can’t we do this later?” The dark angel says, his eyes focusing on anywhere but him.

“It’ll only take a minute.” He gestured to the empty wooden bench and Pittoo takes a seat.

“What do you want?” Pittoo huffed impatiently crossing his arms against his chest. 

“Are you okay?”

“What the hell of a question is that?” He makes a face at the other. “I’m fine!” 

“Pittoo, you passed out on campus and your professor is worried sick about you. Maybe we should see a doctor about your sleeping schedule.” 

“No! I don’t need you to intervene in my life. You may be my brother but you can’t tell me what to do.” Pittoo stands up and begins to walk in the opposite direction.

“Pittoo! You’re not going anywhere until I figure out what’s wrong.” Pit runs after him and the dark angel whips around to smack his brother in the face.

  
A few people nearby stand around to watch them, easedropping on their conversation.

Pittoo strolls away without another word leaving the angel speechless touching his reddened cheek.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Stay healthy guys!


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


“You look ravishing. Sort of.” Joker smirks at Luminary who was standing in front of the hallway mirror fixing his hair the following afternoon.

“Erik and I are going out tonight.”

“Oh? You two made up already?” Chrom joins in the conversation walking towards them.

“Yeah. He apologized and he wants to make it up to me with dinner.” Luminary answers grabbing his keys. “He’s here.”

“Use protection!” Joker yells out the door and Luminary sends him a glare before getting in the passenger seat of Erik’s car.   


“I missed you.” The blunette leans in kissing the other on the lips. 

“I missed you too.” Luminary smiles at him. 

  
They arrive at a Japanese style restaurant that was extremely popular with the campus and the city. Luminary never gotten a chance to eat there since it was always so packed.

“Table for two?” The waitress says to them and Erik was too busy on his phone to answer.

“Yes.” Luminary nods his head following after the woman who leads them a table by the windows.

  
“Erik, do you want to share an appetizer?” The brunette questions looking through the menu and without a response in a minute he looks up finding Erik typing away on his phone.

“Erik, I’m talking to you.” Luminary pouts at his boyfriend. 

“Oh I’m sorry. What were you saying?” He faces his phone down on the table picking up a menu.

“What appetizer did you want to share?” The brunette asked hating having to repeat himself.

“It doesn’t matter, order something for the both us. I’ll eat whatever you choose.” Erik waves his hand in dismiss before turning back to his phone.

_Well if you want to play that game._

  
The waitress shortly comes by with the vegetarian egg rolls Luminary had ordered. 

“Lumi? You got all vegetables?” Erik makes a face after taking a bite of a spring roll.

“Yeah! You said you’ll eat whatever I choose.” The brunette gives him a cheeky smile. 

“Well you were obviously thinking about yourself.” The man mumbles taking a sip of his wine.

  
Luminary holds back on his remark shoving it down with a spring roll. The silence around them grows intense especially when the waitress arrives to hand them their sushi. Erik smiles at her patting her hand and Luminary scoffed. 

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” The blunette announces heading to the back of the restaurant and a light bulb flutters at the top of Luminary’s head noticing Erik had left his phone on the table.

  
Luminary reaches for the device entering his passcode. The man had a bunch of notifications on apps such as Snapchat, Instagram, and Twitter. Instagram had the most so the brunette clicks on it. 

He gasps. Going through his history, Erik liked a bunch of photos of girls in revealing outfits mostly lingerie. Plus a few pictures of shirtless guys, Erik would comment on with flirty emojis. No, he didn’t want to believe it.

Next he checks Snapchat and Erik had a bunch of chats from different girls. Each had different colored heart emojis next time their name. Luminary sighs holding his head in his hands. Well, it was now or never.

The brunette quickly turns off his phone setting back where it was as he watched Erik walk out of the restroom. 

  
“You ready to go?” The blunette questions the other and Luminary nods his head as they walk to the front desk to pay.

“Sorry for ordering the spring rolls.” Luminary spoke up on the way home.

“It’s okay.” Erik chuckles at the other. “It’s kind of my fault anyway, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“You were on your phone the whole time. Apparently it’s more important than quality time with me.” Luminary mumbles and Erik tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

“I saw you on my phone, Lumi. What the hell is that all about?” Erik glares at the brunette. 

“I had to see why it was so interesting and now I wished I hadn’t. You’re cheating on me.”

“What makes you think that?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Because you’re talking to fifty different girls on Instagram and Snapchat! It’s upsetting and dangerous! You don’t even know who these girls are! I wouldn’t even be surprised if they weren’t real.” Luminary snaps at the blunette.

“I get that your angry but you had no right to go through my phone. You should’ve came to me first. I don’t go through your phone, maybe you’re hiding something too.” 

“Now you’re accusing me? Here.” The brunette holds out his phone. “Go through it, you’re not gonna find anything.” 

Erik shakes his head at him making a face knowing that Luminary was right. 

  
“I’m your boyfriend. You should only be paying attention to me. I don’t like it when you talk to other girls. I know you’re bisexual but I get tired of trying to compete with both men and women for you.” The brunette spoke up curling towards the door. 

“Well, I don’t like it when you talk to that ex of yours.” Erik stated. “So if you want me to change, you have to do your part too.”

“Wait? I have to stop talking to Arusu? I work with him and we have a class together. It’s kind of impossible.” 

“It’s not that hard.” Erik rolls his eyes. “Get a new job and sit far away from him.”

“You can’t make me do that. Besides, it’s not like I flirt with Arusu like you do with those other women.” Luminary remarked rolling his eyes. 

Erik slams the brakes on the car coming to a complete stop in front of the apartment complexes.

  
**“Get out.”** The blunette snarls at the brunette unlocking the doors.

“What?” He widens his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I’m done arguing with you.” 

“But this isn’t even my sharehouse.” Luminary glances at the unfamiliar buildings.

“Get out of my fucking car before I punch you.” Erik clenches his teeth.

“At least take me home.” He begs to the blunette but the man ignores him hopping out of the car.

Erik opens the passenger door and grips Luminary’s arm yanking him out of the car. The brunette yelps falling face first onto the concrete. 

  
Then Luminary hears a thud. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Erik yells at the green haired boy holding the side of his face where he had whacked him with his laptop bag.

“That’s what you get for hurting my friend. Come on.” He pulls Luminary up dragging him to the sharehouse complex.

  
Who is this guy? Did he know Luminary? Why did he stick up for him like that? 

“Um thank you.” The brunette says as they enter the sharehouse and Luminary gasps. This is Arusu’s sharehouse, he remembers it clearly from the party plus the large fish painting that was held above the TV.

“I’m only doing this because you’re Arusu’s friend. Are you hurt?” The green haired boy says crossing his arms against his chest. 

Luminary glances down noticing the trail of blood running down his foot and he notices the stain on the knees of his pants. 

“Take them off.” He ordered before heading to the kitchen.

“Oh? Are you-“

“Take them off.” The green haired boy demanded and Luminary unbuttons his pants revealing himself to the other. Why did he have to wear kitty printed boxers today?

“What do I call you?” Luminary questions the other who inspects his scraped knee. 

“The name is Solo. He calls you Ellie?” 

“Um, I used to go by Eleven. I’m Luminary now.” The brunette corrects him and Solo gestures for him to sit on the kitchen island. 

  
“So, that guy was your boyfriend or something?” Solo asks cleaning Luminary’s wound with water and soap. 

“Yeah.” He says as if he was ashamed. 

“You shouldn’t be with a guy who treats you like that.” The green haired boy gives him a look.

“Erik is a total sweetheart it’s just today we got in a horrible fight and I made him furious. I didn’t know he was capable of doing something like that. I’m just. . . shocked.” 

“Maybe it’s his true colors.” Solo suggested and Luminary shakes his head.

“No. It’s my fault. I provoked him and I shouldn’t have went behind his back. If I didn’t go through his phone, he wouldn’t have been so angry today.” He lets out a sigh. 

“None of that was your fault. You shouldn’t blame yourself for his selfish actions.” Solo wraps a bandage around Luminary’s knee. 

“Thanks for listening to my problems and taking care of my injury. You know, you’re not as mean as Arusu says you are.” The brunette smiles at the other. 

“What did that son of a bitch say about me?” Solo places a hand on his hip. 

“Oh, he said that you have your own special way of caring about others.” Luminary lets out a giggle. “Plus he knows that he can call you if he ever wants someone beat up.” 

“He said that?” The green haired boy gives him a cute smile.

“Yeah!”

“I’m gonna kill him.” His voice darkens as his smile fades into a ice cold glare. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who give my story a chance! Stay awesome (:

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking my time writing this due to work and school plus all the other fan fictions I have writing as well, at least expect a monthly update rather than weekly.
> 
> Thank you to those who read this gave kudos!


End file.
